Ramen Daisuki
by LicyLie
Summary: Je n'aurai jamais crus un jour être harcellé par des ramens ! One-Shot/Cadeaux aux lecteurs/ SasuNaru sous-entendu
1. Ramen Daisuki

**Genre :**Humour / Comédie ninja / Shonen-aî

**Couple : **C'est un SasuNaru (sous-entendu).

**Disclaimers :**J'essaie de remplir une pétition pour que Masashi Kishimoto arrête d'être égoiste et nous laisse, au moins une fois par an, ses personnages. Malheureusement, toutes les signatures que j'avais déjà ont disparu. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup monté !

**Hello ! C'est avec joie que je publie cette mini-fic afin de remercier tout les lecteurs qui suivent mes histoires ainsi que ceux qui les découvrent. J'ai décidé de changer de style pour cette fois (comme ça personne n'aura de crise cardiaque à la fin) malheureusement il paraît que j'ai un humour noir...**

**A vous de me donner votre avis et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Ramen Daisuki**_

En ce calme début de matinée où les rayons du soleil osaient, petit à petit, recouvrir la terre et réveiller les êtres endormi par leurs lumières, s'anima le village de Konoha. Les commerçants ouvraient leur boutique, les enfants récalcitrants se préparaient pour l'école et les shinobi rentraient ou partaient en mission.

C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'une tignasse blonde émergea de sous ses couvertures. Uzumaki Naruto, seize ans, ninja de Konoha et futur Hokage -comme il se plaisait à le dire- avait ouvert les yeux non pas à cause de la lumière solaire qui emplissait sa chambre mais par les tiraillements incessants de son estomac. Bien qu'encore fatigué, la faim arriva à ses fins et il se leva.

L'esprit embué par les limbes du sommeil, il progressa en direction de la cuisine tel un somnambule évitant les vêtements et autres objets dispersés sur le sol. Son désordre était son ordre et son inconscient savait exactement comment éviter les obstacles.

Pourtant, alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle à manger, il se ramassa sur le sol et sa tête se cogna contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Kuso ! Y-avait rien là, hier soir ! J'ai mal !! »

Ouvrant enfin les yeux il pu clairement apercevoir l'objet fautif à son malheur et découvrit une caisse en bois.

« Qu'est-ce qu... » mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car derrière la caisse se trouvait une autre caisse qui elle-même reposait sur une autre caisse qui cachait d'autres caisses qui... Bon, en résumé, il y avait des caisses partout autour de lui.

« Calme-toi, Naruto. C'est sûrement une erreur et surtout ne pense pas au fait que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez toi durant ton sommeil... KUSO ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !! Calme... Calme... » dit-il en essayant de se convaincre de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits par la même occasion.

Il lui fallu près de deux heures avant d'y arriver et son estomac grognait de mécontentement devant la proximité du réfrigérateur et l'inaction de son propriétaire. C'était un crime de le faire attendre alors que LA FAIM C'EST SACRE !

Après encore trente minutes vingt-cinq secondes de délibération, l'esprit et le ventre arrivèrent à se mettre d'accord et les neurones de Naruto se reconnectèrent, lui permettant de sortir de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait.

Malheureusement la curiosité -cette fourbe- pris le dessus sur la faim et Naruto décida d'ouvrir une caisse pour découvrir ce qu'elle renfermait. Pendant ce temps, l'estomac pleura de désespoir.

Enlevant le couvercle de la première caisse -qui avait osé le faire chuter- Naruto vit la plus belle chose du monde.

« Ramen au porc ! Ramen aux crudités ! Ramen au poulet ! Ramen !! A moi ! Tout à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! » Déclara-t-il tout sourire en éxécutant la dance de la victoire.

Pour une fois depuis le début de cette matinée, un certain estomac était d'accord avec son propriétaire : il allait ENFIN pouvoir manger.

Ce fut donc après un bon petit-déjeuné -de ramen- que Naruto entrepris de ranger ses merveilleuses trouvailles et de jeter toutes ces maudites caisses dans lesquelles il s'était pris les pieds quatre autres fois.

« Des ramen, des ramen, des rament à moi. » répétait-il à tutête avec un sourire de trois kilomètres accroché à son visage. Il allait continuer ainsi encore longtemps lorsqu'il... retomba sur le plancher.

« J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi moi... Kuso ! » cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux car un autre bleu apparaissait sur sa peau venant rejoindre ses congénères.

« Je vais finir défiguré si ça continu. » Déclara-t-il en se massant le front où une -autre- bosse avait pris place.

Il fallu plusieurs interminables minutes de plaintes envers le dieu qui prenait un malin plaisir de l'accabler avant que Naruto ne s'interesse à l'objet de ses tourments qui n'était autre qu'une... caisse.

« Je suis maudit. C'est pas possible sinon. »

Dans un coin de sa chambre se trouvait une montagne de caisse et comme par hasard il avait fallu

qu'il heurte ENCORE une de ces maudites boites. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre de l'air avant de détruire certains objets rectangulaires en bois et leur précieux chargements de ramen.

Quittant donc son appartement, Naruto parti se promener à travers le village en évitant soigneusement de passer près d'Ichiraku Ramen.

A la fin, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il ne pu faire trois pas avant de -Oh, surprise- trébucher sur -roulement de tambour- une caisse.

« Y a quelqu'un qui veut me tuer, c'est pas vrai ! »

Devant lui se trouvait deux fois plus de caisses qu'à son départ.

Quelqu'un s'amusait à s'infiltrer chez lui mais dans quel but ?

Le faire chuter ? Non, trop absurde.

Lui faire plaisir ? Possible, vu que maintenant il ne manquera plus de ramen.

C'était trop étrange pour être ça.

Peut-être qu'il avait gagné à une quelconque loterie ? Non, sinon il serait le premier au courant.

Et puis, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de mot ou quoi que ce soit d'autre susceptible de lui permettre de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?

Et voilà, maintenant il avait une horrible migraine.

Sans plus vouloir se prendre la tête pour des questions sans réponse, il partit se coucher. Cette journée était définitivement épuisante pour lui.

C'est avec la tête remplie de rêve de ramen qu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin dans son lit qui bizarrement semblait avoir rétrécit. Il n'aurai fallu qu'il ne bouge que de quelques centimètres pour tomber... Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« Je hais ce genre de réveil ! »

Se redressant, Naruto aperçut une pile de caissons en bois trônant fièrement sur l'autre côté de son lit.

« Je... Non ! C'est un cauchemars ?! Je vais me réveiller ! »

Partout.

Il y en avit partout.

Sa chambre en était remplie.

A gauche. A droite.

Où que se posait son regard.

Il était envahi par les caisses.

Même le fait de savoir qu'elles contenaient des ramens n'enlevait pas l'angoisse. Après tout, quelqu'un rentrait chez lui à ses dépend pour mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Durant tout le reste de la journée Naruto resta enfermé chez lui, assit sur son lit, les genoux repliés sur son torse. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter.

Il était beau le futur Hokage, pensait-il avec ironie, avoir peur de son ombre pour un ninja est un comble.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit tentant de démasquer son mystérieux livreur. Ce fut donc avec le visage fatigué et les yeux cernés qu'il se rendit, le jour suivant, dans une petite clairière où les autres ninja de sa génération ainsi que leurs sensei avaient prévu d'organiser un pique-nique.

Tout ce qui se passa durant cette journé lui appararu de manière flou. Son esprit entier était préocupé par la peur que lui causait l'idée de rentrer chez lui.

Qu'allait-il encore y découvrir ?

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas Sakura s'approcher de lui et sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva juste devant son visage. Sa réaction attira le regard des autres sur lui.

« J'ai commandé ton plat préféré. » dit-elle avec un sourire en lui présentant le fameux plat.

Naruto la regarda puis posa son regard sur ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains avant de pousser un cri en la repoussant.

« Mais Naruto, ce sont des ra... » elle ne pu finir sa phrase devant le regard flamboyant que lui lançait son coéquipier.

« Ne prononce pas ce mot devant moi. » lança-t-il d'un ton froid qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Mais...

- Retire cette chose de devant moi ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Toutes les personnes présentent étaient choquées car c'était bien la première fois que Naruto refusait un bol de ramen.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Kiba en voyant le teint pâle qu'arborait maintenant la peau du ninja blond qui tentait de reprendre son calme avant de répondre.

« Oui, je vais bien.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer, tu as mauvaise mine. » lui conseilla Kakashi.

De blafard, le teint de Naruto devint presque translucide et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur sa peau.

Il entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom avant de perdre connaissance.

A son réveil, il se trouvait de nouveau chez lui, dans son chambre et plus précisément dans son lit. Avec lenteur, il se redressa pour vérifier son environnement.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange.

N'osant y croire, il partit explorer le reste de son appartement et ne pu que constater qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune trace de la moindre caisse.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge et vint briser le silence.

« Un cauchemars. Tout cela n'était qu'un simple mauvais rêve. »

Et il se remit à rire parce qu'il ne pouvait faire que cela.

Rire pour ne pas pleurer.

Rire pour oublier.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes cadeaux te rendent fou. » lança une voix ferme derrière lui qui le figea.

« Pitié, je vous en supplie... Faites que je me réveille. » murmura Naruto en fermant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. » rétorqua joyeusement le mystérieux livreur.

« Sa...Sasuke ? » bredouilla misérablement le jeune blond.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai presque crus que tu m'avais oublié.

- Pourquoi es-tu...

- ...là ? » Compléta Sasuke avec un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. « Je crois que c'est parce que je m'ennuyais. Cela va faire cinq mois que je ne te retrouve pas en travers de ma route pour tenter de me ramener dans ton cher village alors j'ai décidé de te rendre une petite visite avec une surprise. »

Naruto ne savais ce qui était le pire entre :

1) Voir Sasuke chez lui,

2) L'entendre monologuer,

Et,

3) Constater que l'histoire des ramens était de sa faute.

Après réflexion, les trois choix s'imposaient dans le domaine de la bizarrerie. Naruto décida que ces derniers temps il ne lui arrivait que des choses louches.

Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir des ramens à volonté comme il souhaitait ardemment que son (ex)coéquipier revienne mais il n'avait jamais voulu que cela se passe ainsi.

Il était maudit...

Non, rectification.

Il était Maudit avec la majuscule !

« Baka. » glissa Sasuke à son oreille après s'être penché au dessus de son épaule.

Relevant la tête, Naruto se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de son...ennemi. La lune

faisait ressortir la pâleur naturelle de sa peau et ses yeux d'onix semblaient briller d'amusement.

Trop d'émotion véhiculèrent à travers Naruto qui tomba évanuit sur le sol.

S'il avait tenu plus longtemps, il aurait peut-être remarqué l'air prédateur qu'affichait Sasuke. De même qui aurait pu se méfier s'il avait entendu la phrase de son rival.

« C'est quand tu dors que je t'apprécie, uke. »

**OoOoOOoOOo**

A son réveil, Naruto ne voulu pas se lever ou plutôt ne pouvait le faire à cause d'une violente douleur au bas des reins.

Il ne se rappelait des derniers événements et cherchait à savoir comment il avait fais pour s'endormir tout nu.

Et puis...

Depuis quand y avait-il des colonnes de caisses en bois dans sa chambre ?

* * *

**Fin**

**J'avoue, ces derniers temps mon esprit est obsédé par des « caisses ». MDR**

**Si, si c'est vrai et utiliser Naruto comme « victime »... Ben, ça c'est pas nouveau ! Le pauvre XD**

**Biss à tous** !


	2. Naruto Daisuki

**Genre : **Humour / Comédie ninja / Shonen-aî

**Couple : **C'est un SasuNaru (sous-entendu).

**Disclaimers : **J'essaie de remplir une pétition pour que Masashi Kishimoto arrête d'être égoiste et nous laisse, au moins une fois par an, ses personnages. Malheureusement, toutes les signatures que j'avais déjà ont disparu. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup monté !

**Kikou ! Après les reviews reçuent pour "Ramen Daisuki" j'ai décidé de vous offrir une mini-suite donnant le point de vue de Sasuke. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

**A vous de me donner votre avis et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**RAR**

**Ninou :** Tu as parfaitement raison, Sasuke est un pervers récidiviste XD

**BakaNeko-Mimi-San :** J'aime toujours autant lire tes reviews ! Par contre, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura d'autres suites : celui-ci est le seul et unique ! (J'ai plus trop l'inspiration) Biss à toi !

* * *

_**Naruto Daisuki**_

S'il y avait bien un fait établi c'était que la relation entre Sasuke et les ramens pouvait se résumer par trois éléments :

1- Sasuke,

2- les ramens

et

3- le vide sidéral qui les séparent.

Nous comprenons donc par là que Sasuke détestait les ramens mais pour expliquer ce phénomène il nous faudrait nous souvenir qu'il était hors de question qu'un membre d'une si prestigieuse famille telle que celle des Uchiha puisse s'abaisser à manger une nourriture plus que banale.

Seul les mets les plus délicieux et rafinés devaient honorer les tables de leur clan et Sasuke, en-tant qu'unique survivant du massacre orchestré par son frère, se devait de respecter ce style alimentaire et l'idée d'y déroger ne devait même pas pouvoir effleurer son esprit.

Du moins...

C'était avant qu'un événement ne change sa vision des choses...

Ce n'était qu'une simple expérience au début afin de découvrir combien de ramens Naruto était capable d'ingurgiter.

Ensuite, tout c'était enchainné à une vitesse fulgurante.

Voir Naruto tourmenté par chacun de ses passages comme s'il était effrayé par un fantôme qui à l'occurence se trouvait être lui, l'amusait au plus haut point.

Et puis, il avait craqué...

Il avait découvert que les ramens pouvaient être extrêmement jouissif.

En y repensant, l'image mentale de Naruto baignant dans un immense bol de ramen vint se former dans son esprit.

Un vrai régal pour lequel il avait été prêt à faire une entorse dans ses principes alimentaires.

Oui, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un Naruto pour s'offrir l'appétit.

Depuis qu"il y avit goûté il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Naruto lui avait fait l'effet d'une drogue. Une drogue dont il s'était volontairement rendu dépendant.

Vivement qu'arrive sa prochaine virée à Konoha afin qu'il puisse de nouveau profiter de ce plat si exquis.

Oui, il allait bien s'amuser.

Il reviendra à Konoha pour Naruto pour combler son manque.

Prochainement...

* * *

**Fin**

**Je sais que c'est cours mais moi je trouve que ça définie assez bien Sasuke.**

**Alors, vos avis ?**

**Bye !**


	3. Sasuke Daisuki

**Genre : **Humour / Comédie ninja / Shonen-aî

**Couple : **C'est un SasuNaru (sous-entendu).

**Disclaimers : **J'essaie de remplir une pétition pour que Masashi Kishimoto arrête d'être égoiste et nous laisse, au moins une fois par an, ses personnages. Malheureusement, toutes les signatures que j'avais déjà ont disparu. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup monté !

**Suite à la review de LafolleNeko-Girlz qui m'a grandement inspiré, voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Merci pour tout vos messages qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !**

**A vous de me donner votre avis et bonne lecture !**

**Ps : Je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu à toutes les reviews alors s'il y a un oublis dites le moi.**

* * *

**Sasuke Daisuki**

Le ciel avait revêtu son manteau nocturne lorsque Naruto s'accorda enfin un peu de repos.

Depuis plusieurs jours, ses camarades ne le reconnaissaient plus.

Adieu le Naruto impulsif qui ne perdait jamais le sourire et bonjour le Naruto prêt à vous sauter à la gorge dès qu'il était question de ramen. D'ailleurs Sai en gardait un douloureux souvenir : ses bras en portaient encore de magnifiques griffures rougeâtre.

Mais à part cela et une nouvelle tendance à la paranoïa, le blond prenait toujours autant à coeur ses entrainements.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait là, allongé au milieu du terrain d'entrainement essayant de reprendre son souffle tout en jetant de nombreux coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Pourtant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte son environnement changea et quant il reprit conscience en la réalité, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Devant lui, la forêt avait laissé place à une falaise qui se divisait en deux chemins.

D'un côté, Sasuke le toisait d'un air froid alors que de l'autre se trouvait des ramens. Le plus étrange était que des deux côtés était installé des panneaux disant "MANGE-MOI".

"Non, décidément je ne vais pas bien." murmura-t-il en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains.

"Dépêches-toi, baka, je n'ai pas que cela à faire."

L'intonation ironique du nukenin le sortit de ses pensées et se redressant, Naruto commença à se diriger vers lui avant de stopper net son pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Bouges-toi."

C'était fou ce que les bols de ramen paraissant attrayant tout à coup. Après tout, eux étaient silencieux attendant patiemment sur l'autre rive qu'il ne les rejoigne.

"Usuratonkachi !"

Oui, les ramens étaient bien plus agréable. D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers l'autre bord jusqu'à ce qu'une vision cauchemardesque ne l'arrête.

Les gentils ramens avaient laissé place à un monstre de nouilles qui n'attendant qu'un pas de sa par pour l'avaler.

"KAMI-SAMA !"

Avant de n'avoir pu comprendre quoi que se soit, il sentit deux bras ferme l'attraper et un corps puissant se coller au sien. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux onyx hypnotisant dans lesquels il se perdit un instant avant de sentir deux lèvres se happer les siennes.

Une douce chaleur naquit au creux de ses reins, ses jambes flageolèrent et lorsque deux mains aventureuses vinrent malaxer ses fesses il ne pu garder ses gémissements.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il noua ses jambes à la taille de Sasuke. C'était une sensation si étrange qui s'éveillait en lui. Il voulait plus sans savoir de quoi. Il voulait juste que le feu qui l'animait et qui électrisait son corps s'éteigne.

"Sas...uke je...

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?

- Je..."

Les mots avaient du mal à prendre forme dans son esprit. Sasuke ne pouvait-il pas comprendre par lui-même son besoin ?

"Sasuke !"

Il avait l'impression que son pantalon avait rétrécit et voulait être libéré de cette pression.

Une main se hasarda dans son caleçon avant de se retirer et un soupir frustré quitta les lèvres du blond.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais personnellement m'occuper de toi, Naruto."

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la falaise disparu pour être remplacer par...le vide sidéral. Naruto se sentit sombrer dans l'abysse tandis que Sasuke se fondait dans les ténèbres.

Puis plus rien.

Plus rien à par cette étrange sensation d'humidité. Lentement ses paupières s'ouvrirent révélant le terrain d'entrainement, le ciel toujours aussi sombre et la pluie battante qui le détrempait.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont la fin l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'effrayait.

Qu'allaient-ils donc faire au moment où tout s'était arrêté ? Et puis qu'était-il arrivé à son corps lorsque Sasuke l'avait touché ?

Décidément il se passait des choses bizarres depuis l'invasion des caisses. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose chez lui après une bonne douche. Qu'il reste au calme.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un autre jeune homme venait de reprendre conscience mais ses yeux rougeoyants n'exprimaient que de la colère et de la frustration.

"Il n'aurait fallu que quelques minutes de plus, juste un peu plus de temps et Naruto aurait enfin pu être mien !"

Son poing s'abattit sur sa table en bois et la craquela.

Enfermer le blond dans une vision avait été facile mais trop éphémère à son goût. La prochaine fois il réussira.

* * *

**Fin**

**Il en a des idées notre Sasuke !**


End file.
